We propose to study the mechanism of action of the experimental antitumor agent steganacin. The effect of this drug on the in vitro assembly of tubulin will be followed. HeLa cells will be used to determine the effects of steganacin on progression of the cell through the cell cycle, cellular growth, macromolecular synthesis and mitotic index.